funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeon Assault
I uploaded most of the image, but in the file raider_lizzard.png, there is an extra z in lizzard, so the page points to an incorrectly named file. It's not that noticable, but could someone with more rights than me change the name of the file to raider_lizard.png and the page's link as well? 18:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :If you upload a correctly named image I will delete the incorrect one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I reuploaded the image under the name raider_lizard.png, which is it's proper name. 19:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I know the logo image I uploaded is terrible, but it was the best I could find. Feel free to replace it with a better image. 19:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) What we need *How to cure stat reduction *What affects income Feel free to add to this list if you need to know something. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I would like to provide images of every possible dungeon map. I would expect this to go on a subpage. Also, we need more information on the various statistics and the orbs of mastery. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Single-use? When it says the ability is single-use, does it mean that you must buy another raider to use it again or is it per-raid? 19118219 Talk 03:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I should imagine it's per-raid. But I don't know, I've never used them. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Achievements Can some1 tell me what's the diffirence between completing 5 raids and completing 5 raids in succession? And also what does kill 100% of the raiders raiding your dungeon mean? Isn't that a defence? I mean if they didnt die they would have raided the dungeon... :Please remember to sign your posts next time. Completing 5 raids in succession means in a row, without losing. For the Tyrannical Dragon achievement, all the raiders have to DIE, which means permanently lost. The only way for free players to do this is if the dragon wakes up and eats all 4. For members, the nails trap can potentially kill too. 19118219 Talk 08:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) K thanks someone raid me then... I'm Kaloyan5.--Rs simeon 11:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's not the only thing. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Omg are you the actual Vimescarrot? You're # 4th nice!--Rs simeon 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I've seen people with titles like the undefeatable, lady of chaos and the fell. They're not on the list. Do you have to unlock them or something? How?--Rs simeon 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :If you check them with achievement comparison on the Highscores, you'll be able to see if they've got any hidden achievements, I think. Other than that I can't think where they would have got the name, although "the undefeated" may simply be reserved for top spot. I don't have any of the names other than those that you can already see greyed out. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :From what I've observed, it looks like "undeafeatable" is your title when you get #1 renown. I haven't seen any of the others, but I know they aren't from hidden achievements. Timeroot 15:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::How do you know that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I certainly did NOT do URL manipulation, if that's what you're thinking... no, I just got my dragon and minions to go to every concieveable level, and did every conceiveable action. I even got my renown to number 1, just to see what happened... But no, there was no hidden achievement. :-P Timeroot 15:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe Jagex got wise to URL manipulation. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, they did get wise. I checked with starcannon, which has the zenon warrior achievement, and it didn't display it. URL manipulation doesn't work anymore. Timeroot 18:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC)